leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ViridianFan/Item changes and more
WORK IN PROGRESS _____________________________________________________________________________________ Alright, so here's the deal. I'm quite a creative guy and have seen a lot of items come and go onto the Rift (among other maps, but shhh). I decided to change, and maybe bring back some items and see how they would work out in the current metagame. I have already made a previous blog post discussing some reworks of removed items from League, but I decided to open up a new blog to discuss some smaller (or some bigger ones too, who knows) changes to items. Without further ado, here it goes. Doran's Item Changes * ** Health increased from 60 to 75. ** Mana regen increased from 3 to 4. * ** Attack damage reduced to 5 from 7. ** Life steal increased from 3% to 5%. * ** Health increased from 80 to 90 ** Flat health regen reduced to 5 from 6. ** Block damage reduced to 6 from 8. These are some of my changes to the Doran's line of items. My goal was to give each of them some stat changes to make them feel a bit different, giving them some nerfs and buffs at the same time. * now grants more health and mana regeneration. A general buff, especially for champions that actually utilize the mana regeneration well. * has the least changes of the three, as the only thing that has been touched is the attack damage and life steal. The attack damage has been reduced by 2 points, yet the life steal has been boosted up to 5%, which might make a small but important difference in the laning phase. * now has more health, but flat health regen and block damage has been reduced slightly. This is, in my mind, a good trade-off as champions with already high base health (no, you didn't read that wrong because it now gives even more health) like can utilize , yet not be as effective since the health regen and block damage has been reduced, giving some auto-attack reliant champions some breathing space. Moving onto some other item changes. Sustain Item Changes * ** New Now heals back 1% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 5% from 8%. ** Total cost increased from 800 to 850. * ** New Now heals back 1.5% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 6% from 8%. * ** New Now heals back 2% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** New Now heals back 2% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 8% from 10%. * ** New Now heals back 2.5% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** 's life steal reduced from 20% to 15%. ** 's overheal shield reduced from 50-350 to 30-300. * ** New Now heals back 2% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. * ** New Now heals back 2% of your maximum health each auto-attack. ** Life steal reduced to 7% from 10%. The reason behind these changes is to give the sustain items some sort of base heal to make the items seem worth it without the need for 200 or more AD. Naturally, the additive base heal is a Unique effect, meaning you can't stack it to get a lot of % max health heal per auto-attack. _____________________________________________________________________________________ * ** New Reduces all physical damage taken by 10%. ** Now builds out of and . ** Grants 200 health. ** Total cost increased to 1200. ** , , and now all grant 200 (extra) health and the passive. Category:Custom items